Act 56 - Stars 7
Plot Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon are floating in space with large white wings extending from their backs. Princess Kakyuu directs their attention to a very bight collection of densely packed stars ahead of them. She tells everyone that it is the center of the galaxy, Sagittarius Alpha Star. At the middle of Sagittarius Alpha Star is Sagittarius Zero Star, the place where stars are born. Sailor Moon ponders the meaning of this as Princess Kakyuu explains that everything in the universe was born from this place, including Earth and all of the people. Sailor Star Fighter notes that Shadow Galactica is within Sagittarius Zero Star and wonders if Sailor Galaxia is trying to control the death and birth cycle of stars. Kakyuu states that it is likely the case, and they head off towards Sagittarius Alpha Star, unsure how far they will make it. There is a sudden bright flash and the group finds themselves in front of a massive, opening door. It is the gate to Zero Star. Within the gate, a vast desert stretches out in front of them. The dry air causes them to become thirsty as a mysterious cloaked character appears from the mist on a small boat. She introduces herself as Lethe and invites the group onto her craft. Without warning, the desert becomes water and the boat is trapped in a whirlpool. Sailor Moon is thrown into the water. Usagi awakens sitting on a swing in an undefined space. She is unsure where she is or how she arrived there, but a figure approaches her though the haze. It is Sailor Lethe, but she doesn’t identify herself. “Are those your cats?” Sailor Lethe asks.Luna, Artemis, and Diana meow up at Usagi as she tries to recall the answer to the question. Lethe then picks up the cats and suggests to Usagi that having a pet that dies is very sad and it might be better to just be alone in the first place. Usagi ponders this and tells Lethe that being alone is sad, adding that is the reason she has so many friends. “You hate to be alone, don’t you?” Lethe asks as she places Luna back on the ground. She then asks what kind of friends Usagi has, but Usagi seems unable to recall her friends. Lethe points to the ring on Usagi’s finger and asks her if she has a lover. Usagi cannot remember who gave her the ring. In fact, she cannot remember who she is. Lethe tells Usagi that there is no value in memories, that their bodies are just shells for what it truly valuable – their powers. With that, she sends a blast of energy at the three cats and destroys them. In Crystal Tokyo, Small Lady has a sudden, shocking pain. She realizes that something horrible has happened to Diana and she rushes to her mother. In the throne room, she sees the bodies of Luna and Artemis are disappearing and she asks if Diana is really gone. Neo Queen Serenity tells Small Lady that she has sent Diana to the past to investigate a disturbance. Small Lady begs her mother to tell her what is happening in the past and the Queen shows her the bodies of the soldiers of Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto, and the body of her father. Their Sailor Crystals are glowing, and their bodies are disappearing; it’s apparent to Small Lady that something terrible has happened and she tells her mother that she is going to the past. The Queen protests that it is far too dangerous, but Small Lady is resolved to help Sailor Moon. She calls out “Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” and transforms into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Pallas, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Vesta join her. The Queen gives her a time key and tells them to go to the other side of the galaxy. Usagi remains lost at the swing set with no memories of who she is, but she is upset that Lethe can kill so easily. Usagi says that all were born to live, but Lethe replies that all with life were born to die. Sailor Lethe attacks Usagi with Galactica Myosotis Alpestris, but it does not kill her. Usagi asks why Lethe is trying to kill her, and Lethe replies that Usagi came to lose everything: her name, her memories, and her life. Usagi begins to remember her friends and her mission as Sailor Moon as Lethe approaches, telling Usagi that no one can defeat her in the river of forgetfulness. She prepares another attack to kill Usagi, but Sailor Mnemosyne stops her because Sailor Moon is already hurt and Galaxia should make the final judgment. Upon hearing "Sailor Moon" spoken aloud, Usagi regains her identity and reawakens in the river, calling to the others, but only awakening Chibi Chibi Moon. They two of them rush to the surface of the water. Lethe is shocked and angered that Usagi could regain her memories. Mnemosyne then uses her power to bring Sailor Moon and her friends to the surface. Lethe considers this a betrayal, but Mnemosyne insists that she just doesn’t want to see Lethe hurt other Sailor Senshi. Mnemosyne then goes to Princess Kakyuu and helps her retrieve her memories by giving her the water of memories. Sailor Moon tells Lethe and Mnemosyne that she did not come to kill, only to retrieve her friends’ Sailor Crystals. She asks where the crystals are, but Lethe tells her the crystals are not there, at the desert river that protects the palace of Shadow Galactica. The two Senshi introduce themselves and Lethe prepares another attack to kill them. Once again, Mnemosyne tries to stop her, but Lethe insists that killing them is the only way to achieve peace. She recalls how they swore allegiance to Galaxia after their planet found peace through death. She tells Lethe that if Galaxia wins the battle there will be peace. Princess Kakyuu protests, saying that there cannot be peace under a soldier of destruction and reiterates how many Galaxia has already killed. Sailor Lethe asks Sailor Moon if there will be peace with her future, if her future will be without war. Lethe explains that Sailor Moon’s power draws Chaos and perpetuates war so the future is the same either way. She ends by telling them she just wants the battle to end so that she can live in peace with Mnemosyne. Sailor Moon is moved by this and tells Lethe that if that is the case, Lethe must kill her. Everyone is shocked by this, but Sailor Moon explains that she came to end the battle, a wish that seems to be the same for every Sailor Senshi, no matter what the future holds. Sailor Mnemosyne tells Sailor Moon to go. Sailor Lethe adds that it does not matter if Sailor Moon lives or dies because there will always be war. At this, two new figures appear, carrying long staffs. They are Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi. “Useless fools,” Sailor Chi says, as Sailor Phi raises her staff and destroys Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne. Sailor Moon is shocked as Sailor Phi then turns her attack on her and her friends. Chibi Chibi Moon uses her power to counter the attack and protect herself, Sailor Moon and Princess Kakyuu, but the Sailor Starlights are still unconscious on the ground. Their Sailor Crystals are removed by Sailor Chi and the two of them disappear in a flash. Translation Information First Appearances Trivia Category:Manga Category:Chapter guide Category:Stars arc